The line
by Chiyoko-senpai
Summary: There is a line, which you should not cross.  Iwate Tomomi crosses the line. Can she deal with the consequences?


**The line**

There is a line, which you should not cross. Iwate Tomomi crosses the line. Can she deal with the consequences?

**Prologue **

2010, September 17, Friday, 16.47

Ome, Japan

**When it starts… you cannot**** stop it. It will kill you, or make you kill the others. The ones you love, the ones you care about… It is a virus, and there is no antidote.**

It was raining in Ome. The rain started early that morning and continued all day. The sad and lonely building of Tama High School was dirty and wet. The early darkness was starting to usurp the grayness of the school, only a couple of windows were still lightened.

A great silence has changed the usual fuss and alertness. There were only a few students left; all the other was already home.

One of the lightened window belonged to Aomori-sensei's classroom. It was a usually cozy and colorful place, but now it was empty, only two figures were left.

The figures belonged to the teacher, Aomori-san, and to the senior student Kanagawa Umeko.

"Could you help me to collect all the books, Umeko?" Aomori-san asked nicely, with the usual smile on her face. All the students loved Aomori-sensei; she was one of the nicest teachers in the school.

The usual glasses were on the table, woman's hear was loose. It was a very unusual look for her, she looked disturbingly young.

"Of course, Aomori-sensei. " Umeko started collecting the books from the tables, where the students have left them. It was a rule to put your book on the teacher's table, but almost anyone was listening to it.

The rain was falling heavily outside; the two lonely females were listening to it.

"All done. " Said Umeko silently, putting the last book in its place. Aomori-san smiled again and patted the girl's back.

"Thank you, Umeko-san. You are a real helper. "Umeko flushed a little from the sudden compliment and bowed respectfully. " It was nothing, Aomori-sensei. I love to help. "

"Have you corrected our test already? " All the third graders were writing a difficult test from the Japanese literature a week ago. Umeko was confident about her grade, because she studied a lot for the test, but it was always good to check if you were right.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't have enough time. However, I am sure that you have passed. You are always an excellent student. "It was true; Umeko always had high grades in Japanese. Nevertheless, other subjects, like English or Math, were very hard for Umeko.

"I just really like Japanese, that's all. " Aomori-san stopped ordering the things on her table for a minute and straightened her back. Umeko looked at her back for a minute wondering, maybe she said something wrong. That remembered her that she has left after the lesson, because she wanted to ask Aomori-san about the University of Tokyo, and the fact that she wanted to study there.

It was almost five o'clock already; she did not want to be late for her train.

"Yes, you do seem to like Japanese. I always read your essays with a smile, you write very well. "Umeko sighed. It was very nice that the teacher has noticed her talent.

Umeko loved writing. She had already written a couple of novels in her computer, though she was not sure that they were good enough for publishing.

However, medicine was her dream. She wanted to help people, to cure them.

"I actually want to study medicine at Todai. I wanted to ask you about the University. I have heard that your daughter, Kiriko-san, is studying there. Does she like the University? "Umeko asked.

"Yes, she is quite happy there. She is studying law. Kiriko-san said that they have great programs there, though it is very hard to join it, the exams are very difficult. Many young people want to study in there; it is one of the world's best Universities. "Aomori-san glanced at her clock, but Umeko didn't notice that.

She nodded. Umeko has heard that it was extremely difficult to join Todai. However, she was studying very hard and maybe; there was a chance for her.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask, Umeko-san? I am afraid that I have to hurry; my train is leaving after fifteen minutes. "Umeko cursed herself for being so tiresome. Was it so hard to ask Aomori-san before the lessons? Umeko did not want her to be late for her train. That reminded Umeko that her train was leaving soon as well…

"No. I am very sorry, Aomori-sensei, for detaining you. I am leaving now. Goodbye. "Umeko bowed again, turned around to leave, but was stopped next to the door by a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned around, surprise visible in her face.

Aomori-sensei was smiling kindly, Umeko's bag in her hand. The girl blushed a bit, cursing her forgetfulness. She reached to grab her pink Hello-Kitty bag, but woman was still holding it.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. Depend on yourself more. Goodbye. "Umeko grabbed her bag quickly and left the quiet classroom, thinking about strange Aomori-sensei's words.


End file.
